


Tura Lura Lura (Shay Cormac x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the harshest of men could be gentle and sweet.</p><p>Lullaby used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sr6w_wU3RzQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tura Lura Lura (Shay Cormac x Reader)

Tura Lura Lura (Shay Cormac x Reader)

 

"Where are you? You should have been back by now."

Heavy footsteps creaked against the hard wooden floor of the small cabin, making the air heavy with his rather verbal concern of your arrival. The noise traveling a distinct path of pacing, coming from an older man, arms hooked around his back as he rubbed his knuckles. Shay wasn't the type of man to let worry get the best of him, knowing that he had to hope to for the best or force his homebrewed luck on the situation but this one was out of his grasp. He didn't quite know why the Templars needed you for assistance but he wouldn't question, knowing in the end that they were doing right and that you would be safe, the last thing they would ever do would be to hurt you, he made sure of that. Worries and concerns about your safety were soon wiped from mind as he heard a shrill cry coming from the nearby room, focusing his attention on the small bundle that cried and wailed for her mother.

"What's the matter, lass?" he mumbled, picking up the child as he wasn't quite sure what awoke her but would try his best to calm his daughter. Despite (d/n) being born at the worst time in Shay and (y/n)'s life, Shay moving his allegiance to the Templars from the Assassins and convincing you as well but even through the rough points, you would always support him and with (d/n) now, you both had cemented your life with each other and wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"Your mum will be back soon, I promise," he murmured as wasn't usually the nurturing type but he had to be there for his child, slowing rocking her in his arms. The infant's wails and cries didn't stop, starting to wear Shay's patience down as he had to take control of the situation now.

"If I can captain a ship or hunt a deer, I can rock my child to sleep," he whispered to himself as he sat down at your rocking chair, pushing himself gentle with his heel as he gave a small cough, humming a few notes in the vain hope that a small lullaby would help his lass fall asleep, having heard and seen you do it numerous times before.

Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, it's an Irish lullaby

The small child started to calm down but began to squirm, not use to the rough, callous fingers trying to brush her soft skin. Shay could see that she was relaxing as he continued on, a rare smile forming on his face, something that could easily be seen on his daughter's face. 

Oft in dreams I wander  
to that cot again  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then  
And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
to me as in the days of yore  
when she used to rock me fast asleep  
outside the cabin door

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, it's an Irish lullaby

(d/n)'s little brown eyes were soon closed, yawning as she was nestled in just right. Shay was about to put her in bed before a female voice turned his attention to the doorway, finding the love of his life leaning against the frame. "I knew you were good at singin' with your shanties but that, that was impressive."

"(y/n)," Shay mumbled, walking over to you, his face unchanged but you could spot the relief in his eyes over your safe return, "I didn't expect you to be back this soon."

"I can be full of surprises," you couldn't help but chuckled, having watched the scene play out for the most part, warming your heart after what you had to go through tonight but you still had to give him a bit of that (y/n) styled sass, "I guess you're still learning then, hmm?"

"You can be a rather big pain in my arse," he whispered, not wanting (d/n) to hear that, not at that young of an age at least as he gave you a small scowl.

"But you still love me," you winked, noticing that he had nearly put your daughter to sleep as you gently took her out of his hands, "I'll take (d/n) to bed now."

Shay could only nod as he left you to tuck the infant in, having gotten ready for bed and waiting for you to accompany him, a small smirk forming when he watched you walk in, able to talk back to you now.

"Still just as feisty as ever," Shay commented, watching you change into your nightgown as raked his aging locks back to get a beter view, "How did a man like myself end up findin' company in you?"

"When you first approached me, as I recall it," you used, settling next to him, pecking his cheek as you remembered the moment, "Something about being the most beautiful women after the Morrigan."

"Aye, lass, but perhaps that's not as true anymore," Shay shrugged, knowing his words would draw your attention instantly. 

"What do you mean by that?" you answered back, crossing your arms as you didn't know what he was playing at but you didn't like it one bit.

"I have two beautiful women in my life now," Shay couldn't help but tease, getting a little revenge back from your snarky comment earlier, "(d/n) and you."

"A gentlemen as always," you mumbled, loosening up now as you motioned him to lay down, "Come, you need your rest."

"As do you," he reminded up, your duties and well as (d/n) keeping you from sleeping so you had to take every free moment you could to rest.

As Shay and you managed to tuck in for the night, you managed to nuzzle yourself up to his chest as you perked an eyebrow up at him. "Perhaps you can lull me to sleep as well?" you asked, curious and hoping he would.

"I'll try," he cooed as he hummed a little of his earlier song, closing your eyes as he played with your (h/c) locks, feeling his chest vibrate against your skin, changing with the melody.

"Shay?" you murmured, a pleasant smile on your lips, "I love you."

Despite what happened between the two of you and your current struggles, Shay knew your love was genuine and his was too as he cradled you in his arms, glad that not matter what, he could call you his wife, the mother of his child, and the most important thing in his life. 

"Love you too, lass."


End file.
